


Et délivre-nous du mal

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Ficlet, Friendship, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Resentment, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ils n’avaient tardé à se retrouver un dans le haïr de l’autre, et à comprendre que cette qu’ils voulaient, enfin, était la même chose.





	Et délivre-nous du mal

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Et délivre-nous du mal**

Daiki aurait aimé bien s’arrêter.

Il aurait voulu s’arrêter, mais il savait que ça n’aurait pas été la chose bonne à faire.

Il avait certitude de sa douleur, il avait certitude de la douleur d’Hikaru.

Ils étaient égaux, eux deux.

Il l’avait vu pleurer, et il avait été le seul, et il l’avait vu refuser de demander de l’aide, car c’était ce que tous les deux faisaient, car si le problème s’ignorait, alors automatiquement il n’existait pas.

Mais ils n’avaient tardé pas à faire tomber le masque, à se révéler pour leur être pathétiques et inadéquats.

Ils n’avaient tardé à se retrouver un dans le haïr de l’autre, et à comprendre que cette qu’ils voulaient, enfin, était la même chose.

Daiki avait écouté Hikaru parler de Yabu presque comme on parlait d’un mort, perdu dans les souvenirs d’une adolescence finie ans avant, mais qui portait encore ses marques sur lui.

Il lui avait vu rappeler ces moments et les étiqueter comme finis pour toujours, comme supprimés par la félicité de Kota, une félicité qui jamais n’allait lui appartenir.

Et de la même manière Arioka parlait de Kei, et il parlait du temps qu’ils passaient ensemble, il parlait de l’amitié qui n’avait jamais été rien de plus, et d’à quel point il aimait bien être avec lui, à quel point il aimait sa présence, comment il ne pouvait pas y renoncer seulement pour orgueil.

Et de là ça ne leur prit longtemps pour lire un les désirs dans le cœur de l’autre, et pour se dire qu’ils n’allaient jamais être heureux, pas comme ça, car le dire à quelqu’un d’autre était beaucoup plus simple que le dire à soi-même.

Daiki avait continué à aller chez Hikaru à la recherche d’un réconfort, et il y avait trouvé seulement plus de douleur, des regrets d’ajoutes aux siens, de rancune tellement similaire à la sienne qu’il lui avait fait peur.

Ils s’étaient fait du mal l’un l’autre avec cet amour malsain qu’ils sentaient pour deux personnes qui plutôt n’avait que faire d’eux, ils avaient reversé tout la rancune accumulée pendants années de silence, et au lieu d’être soulagés par ce défouloir ils avaient obtenu seulement nouvelles cicatrices, nouvelles blessures, tandis qu’ensemble ils donnaient l’impression de s’amuser à être spectateurs d’une félicité qu’ils n’allaient jamais essayer, car ça ne leur appartenait pas.

Daiki en avait eu marre, cette soir.

Hikaru lui racontait quelque chose de Kota, quelque chose du temps où ils étaient garçons, et il le faisait encore dans ce ton absorbé et presque serein, comme chaque fois qu’il pensait à un Yabu qui encore n’appartenait pas à Kei, un Yabu idéalisé et sculpté dans cette façon dans son esprit, afin que personne ne lui pouvait enlever ça.

Daiki le regarda, il l’écouta attentivement, et il eut pitié de lui.

Et il eut pitié de soi-même, car il savait d’avoir la même expression dans le visage quand il parlait de Kei.

Il fut seulement un éclair, il fut un moment de pure intolérance, mais il ne pouvait non plus faire marche arrière.

Le sang d’Hikaru tachait ses vêtements et ses mains, tandis que le couteau ne se résolvait pas à laisser sa prise, et il regardait le plus vieux, et son expression cristallisée dans la mort, et il fut presque soulagé pour l’avoir tué.

Maintenant Hikaru pouvait arrêter de penser. Maintenant il pouvait rester en paix avec soi-même et avec la pensée de kota, sans que la réalité lui rappelait qu’il n’allait jamais être sien.

Il pouvait se permettre le luxe de croire que cet amour pouvait exister, et Arioka l’envia pour ça.

Il se pencha vers son corps, il effleura ses traits et il lui ferma les yeux, en lui disant finalement adieu.

Ensuite il prit une profonde respiration et il planta le couteau dans son corps, en attendant une douleur qui n’arriva pas, car il y avait trop de soulage en penser qu’il allait finalement mourir.

Il évanouit dans le sol, lentement, à côtés du cadavre de Yaotome.

Il aimait bien penser qu’ils étaient morts car c’était la bonne chose, car ça ne servait à rien continuer à exister quand tout ce qu’ils avaient à s’offrir était haïr, était rancune.

La mort était la bonne voie, Daiki en était sûr.

La mort les avait libérés par le poids d’un amour malade, et peut-être il avait été juste ça à les tuer, mais Daiki s’en fichait.

S’il était vraiment comme ça, alors il allait fermer les yeux pour toujours en raison de Kei, et de ça qu’il sentait, et de la pensé de ces sourires qu’il dirigeait seulement à lui, car pour Inoo il avait toujours était spécial, et à présent peu importait qu’il ne l’était pas dans la façon dont il voulait.

Daiki ferma les yeux, en observant le visage serein d’Hikaru.

Il espérait d’avoir la même expression.

Il espérait de pouvoir finalement être libre.


End file.
